This invention relates to an outdoor unit of a separate-unit air conditioner, and more particularly to an outdoor unit of a separate type air conditioner in which a heat exchanger and a compressor are dispersed.
Generally, a separate-unit air conditioner is comprised of an indoor unit having a heat exchanger and a fan for heat-exchanging the indoor air, and an outdoor unit having another heat-exchanger and a compressor. In the cooling process, the refrigerant compressed by the compressor into a high temperature and high pressure refrigerant is supplied to the outdoor heat-exchanger. The condensed refrigerant is passed through a capillary tube to become a lower temperature and low pressure refrigerant able to evaporate. Then the refrigerant is fed to the indoor heat-exchanger so that indoor air passed through the indoor heatexchanger is cooled.
On the contrary, in the heating process, the direction of the refrigerant flow is reversed. The refrigerant compressed by the compressor into the high temperature and high pressure refrigerant is supplied to the indoor heat-exchanger so as to be condensed. During the condensation, heat generated from the indoor heat-exchanger warms the indoor air. Then the condensed refrigerant is fed back to the compressor in the evaporated state through the capillary tube and the outdoor heat-exchanger.
A large size fan is installed in the outdoor unit to increase the effect of the condensation and the evaporation, but noise from the compressor increases. One type of a conventional outdoor unit, shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B, comprises a fan 1 and a motor 4 mounted at the front central portion of the unit, a compressor 2 vertically installed at the right side of the fan 1, heat-exchanger 3 screening the left side and the rear portion of the fan 1, and a shield plate 5 separating the compressor 2 and the fan 1.
The fan 1 shielded by a top plate 6 and a bottom plate 7 draws outside air through the rear side and the left side of the unit. However, since the heat-exchanger 3 is mounted at the left side and the rear side of the unit and the right space of the fan 1 is blocked, the air flow applied to the fan 1 has a substantial load difference between the right side and the left side, thereby giving the fan a dynamical unbalance which reduces efficiency. Further, the shielding plate 5 merely divides the left space from the right space, i.e., only a partition function between the compressor 2 and the fan 1 is performed. Thus, noise generated by the compressor 2 can be expelled through the right side of the unit. Through the front central portion of the unit, fan noise transfers out, whereas compressor noise comes out through the right side of an unit causing the additional noise increase. Furthermore, during the heating process, condensed water developed from the heat-exchanger 3 is temporarily collected in the bottom plate 7 and is outflowed to the outside. Thus, to prevent the contact of the discharge pipe (not shown) mounted at the bottom plate 7 with the ground, the bottom plate 7 is provided at a distance above the ground to conform to the limited spacial installation.
FIGS. 2A and 2B show another type of a conventional outdoor unit. The outdoor unit comprises a fan 1' and a motor 4' mounted at the front central portion of the unit, a compressor 2' mounted under the fan 1', and elements 8 (e.g., connecting tube, control panel etc.) mounted at left side and right side of the fan 1', respectively. To separate the compressor 2' from the heat-exchanger 3' a domed shielding plate 5' is provided covering the rear area and the upper area of the compressor 2'.
However, because the compressor 2' and the fan 1' are exposed adjacent to the front area of the unit, there is the problem that noise originating from the components is transferred to the front area of the unit. Since the shielding plate 5' is domed, condensed water originating from the heat-exchanger 3' drops onto the bottom plate 7. In this structure, the bottom plate 7 is spaced from the ground to prevent the contact of the discharging tube with the ground, thereby conforming to the limited spacial installation. Since the elements 8,8 are provided at respective left side and right side of the fan 1', the right side surface and the left side surface of the heat-exchanger 1' do not fully cover the fan 1'. Thus, not only is the air inflow through the left side and the right side of the unit restricted due to the blockage by the installation portions 8,8, also respective sizes of the heatexchanger 3' and the inlet opening are reduced, which decreases the efficiency of heat-exchanging.
Further, since air inlets are provided at left side, right side, and rear side of the outdoor unit, the outdoor air is intaken through three sides, so intake air pressure is evenly applied to the fan. Additionally, since the heat-exchanger is formed in a "U" shape corresponding to the arrangement of the inlets, more efficient heat-exchange surface is provided.
Furthermore, because the condensed water collecting pan is formed on the partition panel, the installation of the drain tube is facilitated. More, since the outdoor unit is divided into upper and lower portions by the partition panel enclosed in the outer housing, simpler installation structure can be achieved.